


Moving On Up

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Meeting the boss doesn't always go exactly as you think it will.Written for challenge #50 - "amnesty" | challenge #1 - "new" at drabble_zone.





	Moving On Up

"Fusco, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Right away he's at ease. Maybe it's because there's a reputation that comes with the name, or it could simply be that Fusco's already jumped through every hoop the Agency has put before him and now he's here.  
  
He got the call to come into the garage at four thirty, so he did. Ten minutes later, Special Agent Luke Hobbs walked in, with who Fusco could only assume was either his partner or his very expensive maid service: a white guy in Under Armour, and sunglasses.  
  
"Heard you were looking to transfer back into the field."  
  
"That's right."  
  
There's no question Hobbs knows what he's talking about. He's not some two bit backwoods hick with a gun, nor arrogant as half the older agents seem to be. Experience rarely equals wisdom in the DSS.  
  
Fusco slides out from under the Gurkha and holds out a hand. The maid obliges him and pulls him to his feet.  
  
"Good. The paperwork will be transferred in two hours. Welcome to the team."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Let's get one thing straight: I ain't no suit-wearing desk jockey. Just call me Hobbs."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Luke smirks. "He's your fairy godmother."


End file.
